1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflator for an air bag system of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
An inflator for an air bag system of an automobile is attached to a vehicle body using different attachment methods depending on the type and structure of the inflator. In the case of a front passenger side inflator comprising an elongated housing, the inflator is incorporated in a module case, and hence the inflator is fixed to the module case by a stud bolt provided on an end surface of the housing.
However, some side air bag inflators and curtain air bag inflators for lateral collisions are attached to the air bag by connecting a gas discharge hole of the inflator directly to a gas introduction port of the air bag. In the case of this type of inflator, if the stud bolt is provided on the end surface, the stud bolt interferes with the air bag, and hence connecting the inflator to the air bag becomes difficult. As a method of solving such problems, JP-B No. 2528596 and JP-B No. 3133267 disclose inflators comprising a stud bolt provided on the side surface of the housing.
The inflators disclosed in JP-B No. 2528596 and JP-B No. 3133267 are both provided with a separate outside housing surrounding the housing, to which stud bolts are attached. As a result, the overall size of the inflator increases, and hence these inflators are not suitable as a side air bag inflator or curtain air bag inflator having a particularly restricted attachment space.